The Challenge: Cutthroat
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} is the fifth season of The Challenge and the ninteenth installment on Ryan's Reality Network. Production Applications for the season were first released on April 17, 2016. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. the blog is RRNTheCutthroat and the tag is #RRNCutthroat. Hosts Cast || || |} Format This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Grey. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges called missions, which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will win immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose two players from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two will battle in the Gulag. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any member of the other team to send to the Gulag. Gameplay Challenge Games *'Jungle Shooter': In this game you will have to try and shoot moving targets and get points. *'Figure It Out': In this mission you will have to figure out a sequence of puzzles first to be the winning team. The team that completes the puzzles first will win this mission, the other two teams will vote 2 of their members into the Gulag. ::First you will have to find your logic puzzle hidden somewhere on this blog. It is hidden on a page that is titled as 6 different digits. So for example you could find it on rrncutthroat.tumblr.com/123456 or rrncutthroat.tumblr.com/654321. The digits can be any number 0-9, there are no repeating digits. Don’t worry you will get some clues. ::Once you find the page you will have instructions to solve a logic puzzle. A logic puzzle is a puzzle deriving from the mathematics field of deduction. You will be shown a grid, and be given clues that will help you figure out what pieces of information belong in what box. Once you have edited the image provided and inserted the correct pieces of information submit it to the blog. The first team to submit the correctly solved logic puzzle to the blog will win this mission! Gulag Games TBD Game Summary Elimination Chart Cutthroat Progress Explanations ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. : The contestant is on the Grey team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant was chosen for the Gulag, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag by default. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition prior to the Gulag. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness/injury. Gulag Votes |- | |- | |}